lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dave (Hurleys vriend)
Voor "Dave", de aflevering met dezelfde naam, zie Dave (aflevering) Voor andere artikelen over "Dave" of "David", zie David.'' Dave is Hurleys denkbeeldige vriend. Hurley creëerde Dave toen hij een patiënt was bij Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Feiten Bij het Instituut In de aflevering is Dave Hurleys vriend in het Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Hurleys dokter denkt dat Dave een slechte invloed heeft en denkt dat hij niet wil dat Hurley verandert of gewicht verliest. Hurleys dokter, Dr. Brooks, maakt een foto van Hurley met zijn arm om Dave geslagen. Als de dokter later de foto aan Hurley laat zien, staat Dave niet op de foto en hangt Hurleys arm in de lucht. Hurley weigert het psychiatrisch ziekenhuis te ontvluchten met Dave en in plaats daarvan sluit hij hem buiten het gebouw. Hurley geeft later aan dat dat een doorbraak in zijn therapie was wat uiteindelijk leidde tot zijn ontslag. Dave probeerde Hurley te overtuigen dat de persoon die hij buiten het ziekenhuis had gesloten echt was en dat hij zich de doorbraak inbeeldde, evenals het ontslag van het ziekenhuis, de winst van de loterij en het neerstorten op het Eiland. Dave vertelt Hurley dat hij nog steeds in het Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute is en dat alles een hallucinatie is. Dave zegt dat zelfs hij een speling van zijn fantasie is, maar dat hij wel de echte Dave uit het ziekenhuis liet. Hij zegt dat hij het deel van Hurley is dat wil ontsnappen aan zijn droom. Als bewijs wijst hij er op dat de nummers die hij gebruikte om de loterij te winnen en die gebruikt worden om de aftelklok te resetten, geleerd waren van Leonard in het ziekenhuis. Als bijkomend bewijs wijst hij er op dat iemand als Libby nooit romantisch in hem geïnteresseerd zou kunnen zijn. Op het Eiland Het personage Dave was voor het eerst te zien op het Eiland bij Hurley toen de overlevenden voedsel verzamelden van de voedseldrop in de aflevering . Dave verloor een slipper toen Hurley hem (achter)volgde weg van de voedseldrop. Hurley vond de slipper, maar Libby zei later dat ze zich niet kon herinneren dat hij het vast had. Dave lijkt fysiek te kunnen interageren met Hurley door hem te slaan en te bekogelen met kokosnoten. Deze interactie gebeurt in het ziekenhuis en op het Eiland, maar omdat niemand dan aanwezig is, kan het zijn dat dit enkel in zijn hoofd gebeurde. Dave leidde Hurley naar een klif en vertelt hem dat de enige manier waarop hij kan ontsnappen aan de droom is door zichzelf van de klif te gooien en zijn geest uit te dagen om de hallucinatie te ontkennen. Wanneer Dave springt zegt hij tegen Hurley "See you in another life", een uitspraak van o.a. Desmond tegen Jack. Dave springt van de klif en Hurley duikt bijna achter hem aan voordat hij wordt omgepraat door Libby. Trivia *''David'' komt uit het Hebreeuws en betekent "geliefde". * Dave was bedoeld als een reflectie van Hurleys problemen van het missen van een zijn verdwenen vader, David. Ze hebben gelijkaardige karakters. Denkbeeldige Dave moedigt hem steeds aan om teveel te eten; het laatste wat David deed voordat hij wegging was het geven van een reep chocolade aan zijn zoon. Commentaar van de producenten * In een interview met Buddy.tv, bediscussiëren de uitvoerende schrijvers en de producenten de bron van de naam "Dave": **Damon Lindelof: "We like certain biblical names and David is one of them. David happened to be my father’s name, maybe that’s sort of subconsciously rattling around in there." **Carlton Cuse: "The connection between the imaginary Dave and Dave his father was completely intentional, I mean we wanted basically Hurley to imagine a friend and have that be wrapped up in his unresolved relationship with his Dad, so that’s why his imaginary friend is named Dave." **Damon Lindelof: "As to Libby’s ex, that’s an entirely different David we may or may not meet in the future." Zie ook *Spiro Razatos - de stuntman die de val van de klif uitvoerde. Dave Dave Categorie:Onopgelost Categorie:Personages